


and every morning i will tell you that you are beautiful, because one morning you will believe me

by thelocalmaniac



Series: Gettin' Rowdy [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Gender-Neutral Apprentice (The Arcana), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Julian Devorak's Route, Julian is needy and loving and addicted to praise, Nonbinary Character, Other, Sex Stuff, Smut, Soft Julian, Takes place during Chapter: Death, They/Them/Theirs Pronouns, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, the apprentice is a goddamn nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 13:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21303065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelocalmaniac/pseuds/thelocalmaniac
Summary: Julian pulled the blankets over them, grinning from ear to ear. It took Avery’s breath away, seeing how his confidence had soared, how shameless he was when he touched them, when he raked his hands over their body, the trust in all his kisses. At the beginning of the week things had been so different—hell, he had broken up with them before they could even comfortably label themselves as anything. But now....Now he could not take his hands off them.Not that Avery was complaining.
Relationships: Apprentice & Julian Devorak, Apprentice/Julian Devorak
Series: Gettin' Rowdy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1551721
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	and every morning i will tell you that you are beautiful, because one morning you will believe me

**Author's Note:**

> Also known as: the time when Julian Devorak and the apprentice got to fuck on the pirate ship.  
Set during The Sun chapter in Julian's Route.

“_We’re going to fuuuck~” _

Julian pulled the blankets over them, grinning from ear to ear. It took Avery’s breath away, seeing how his confidence had soared, how shameless he was when he touched them, when he raked his hands over their body, the trust in all his kisses. At the beginning of the week things had been so different—hell, he had broken up with them before they could even comfortably _label_ themselves as anything. But now.... 

Now he could not take his _hands _off them. 

Not that Avery was complaining. 

“_Put your dick in me-- _” 

“Please stop singing about our upcoming intercourse. It’s...unsettling? Weird?” 

“But_ Jules_, it’s so much _fun_!” 

Their kisses had started out slow after they had fallen onto the bed, taking time for the first time in what felt like days to relax. Nobody was hunting them. Nobody was chasing them. All their choices could wait for another day. “Gods, you’re so pretty,” Avery mumbled between kisses. Julian flushed a lovely shade of plum, flustered and delighted by the praise. There was nothing he loved more than words of affirmation and Avery was more than happy to offer this to him. Remembering his reaction to their orders when they were “Captain”, they took control of the kissing, moving down to his jaw, nibling along the sharp line, heat coiling tightly in their stomach when they heard his breath hitch. “Where have you been all my life?” 

“O-on the run from the law, mostly.” Julian whispered, voice cracking. He blushed, but Avery did not tease him for this; instead they took his earlobe in their mouth and lightly bit down on it. His toes curled with pleasure. “I could ask the sa-same of you, though, angel.” 

Avery smirked, tracing their tongue along the shell of his ear as he shuddered at their ministrations, breathing shallowly. Their hands trailed to the hem of his shirt, untucking it from his dark slacks hurriedly. They stopped in their kisses only so they could tug the shirt over his head before latching onto his neck, leaving love-bites and kisses in their wake. Julian groaned, flushing to his ivory shoulders, before yanking the apprentice’s brown, weathered jacket off. Avery shifted to suck on the protrusion of Julian’s collarbone as the doctor began to unwrap the bindings of their simple wrap. “I really don’t know how you aren’t ever freezing in this,” he muttered, thumbs brushing roughly over their nipples once their front was borne. 

The apprentice growled low in their throat. “Is now really the time?” they asked. 

“What, because your singing was so opportune?” 

“It--was--foreplay.” Avery argued between full body shivers. Before Julian could answer, they stretched up to kiss the words away from his mind, and Julian melted thoughtlessly, breathlessly, pliant and responsive in their hands. 

The doctor and the magician both stopped at this point to shimmy out of their pants before Avery crawled back over to Julian, taking his mouth in quick succession as they reached for his dick, giving it a few short, rapid pumps. He made a broken sound against them, rutting helplessly, but tried to stop them when they moved to straddle him, positioning themselves over his pelvic region. “W-wait, Avery--” 

Blinking, Avery paused, looking at them with their doe eyes and bruised lips, and Julian _so _wanted to kiss them again. 

“I want to please you, first,” Julian whispered desperately. 

But the apprentice just smiled and shook their head. “Maybe for round two.” With those words alone, blood gathered in his cock, bringing it to an even fuller hardness as his brain short-circuited. _There would be a round two_. “For now? I’ve been wanting to do this with you for _days_, and unless we’re moving too fast for you, I want to do this now.” They watched him, expression soft, and his mouth dried up. After a few moments, Avery added, “..I’m gonna need at least a nonverbal from you in order to keep going, dear heart.” Julian quickly nodded and they laughed, leaning forward. They clasped a hand tenderly around the back of his neck and pulled him close enough to press a chaste, loving kiss to his forehead. 

And then they sank down on his cock, and Julian saw stars. 

“_Fuck--” _

_ “Gods, Julian--” _

Wanton moans and whimpers escaped the two as the apprentice impaled themselves once, twice, and then more with an excruciatingly slow, purposeful pace. When his hands moved to their waist, clenching with bruising strength, Avery twisted their hips torturously. “I’m making love to you,” they said by means of explanation when he tried to beg them to hurry. They pressed kisses to his hair and face, lingering on his eyelids, spending time on his mouth, exploring and doting and wanting, slid down to his neck, his clavicle, his shoulders, some of their kisses turning into nips and bites by the end. “_I’m sitting on your goddamn dick~_” the apprentice sang again and this time Julian Devorak burst out laughing, which immediately set Avery off. They slowed to a stop briefly to laugh until their faces were blotchy and their eyes were streaming. It took them a good thirty seconds before they could start over again. 

Julian lifted himself to meet their arduous thrusts, but as heat and tension built up in his center, he felt hungry for more. He met Avery in a forceful kiss, teeth clicking against their own with the suddenness of it, but Avery simply responded in kind. Then, thickly, _“Please_, dove.” 

After a moment of watching him like they wanted to eat him alive, light flickered in the apprentice’s eyes. Message received. More than a little smug, Avery finally picked up the pace, spearing themselves down onto Julian’s dick with renewed vigor. “_I’m going to make you come~_” Avery said in that same singsong voice, but this time it was hoarse. Julian rolled his eyes at them regardless. The wet slap of skin against skin made him groan into their neck as he held onto them for dear life, ramming into them with reckless abandon. Avery made a small keening sound and he almost lost his fucking mind. 

But it still wasn’t _enough_. Helpless, mind to clouded with want and need to articulate the feeling, Julian looked down at the apprentice, irises dark with lust. 

Avery met his gaze, lips skimming across his own, too out of breath to invest in an actual kiss, and somehow understood again. They reached down and around to a part of Julian’s cock that was not sheathed in their own heat, ran their finger along it, and pinched hard. White light, golden from Julian clenching his eyes shut as hard as he could, an aching in his body and yes, the supernova, as he came. Avery pumped their hips listlessly a few more times before following with a soft gasp, stuttering in their ruthless pace, eyes rolling back in their head as he watched them with wonder, kissing their chest and collar adoringly as they came down from their high. 

Julian moved to lay them down, gleaming in the afterglow, and Avery smiled slowly up at him as he pulled out. He placed kisses along their stomach and around their navel, mapping out all the skin his mouth had not been able to learn yet. When he finally lifted his head to look at the apprentice, he grinned in return to the lopsided curve of their lips, warmed by the affection he saw there. “Thank you,” he whispered. He didn’t think he would ever be doing_ this_ again, that was for sure. “I still don’t know why you cho--” But Avery sat up and pressed a finger to his lips, effectively shushing him. 

With an exasperated sigh, they studied him for a moment, trying to convey everything they felt without bearing all of their feelings right here, right now, when they might die as soon as they left this pocket of safety in the universe, a gift from Death. But there were other options they could try. “Julian,” Avery began, hopelessly endeared by him, even when he fell into his own bad habits of self-loathing, “you are worth_ everything_. Every ray of sunlight, every kindness, and every happiness. I would _very _much like to give you all of that and more, but if you continue to only focus on the things you don’t like about yourself, you’re going to make it a lot harder.” His lips parted in a small ‘oh’, eyes widening, speechless. But Avery wasn’t done. “If you can’t understand why I’m here now, that’s fine. But just trust that I am here because I want to be. That I wouldn’t do this with you if I didn’t want to. That this was the choice I made, countless times over, despite everything that your mind tells you would be reasons for me to leave.” Avery pressed a kiss to his cheek, then to the corner of his mouth, which was now hanging open. “Is that satisfactory for now?” 

Julian started. Then swallowed. Then nodded, eyes looking suspiciously bright. “Yes...yes, I think so, Captain.” With this he buried his face into their shoulder, hiding his face there. Avery wasn’t sure why it mattered, since they could feel the shivers of his body and the cool wetness of teardrops on their bare skin, but they kept those thoughts to themselves. They wrapped their arms around him and laid back, letting him use their torso as a pillow. Sometimes Julian just liked to feel small and be taken care of, and this was definitely one of those times. Julian is adherent about wrapping his long limbs around them, body completely engulfing Avery’s own. Avery holds him to their chest and runs their hands through his hair, kissing his forehead and the crown of his head. 

He swore he never slept so well. 

“..._We had __super-duper__ sweaty __sex_\--” the apprentice sang under their breath, and Julian fucking _choked_ from laughing so hard.


End file.
